Jolene
by xX-TheQueenBee-Xx
Summary: 'Jolene, please don't take my man. Please don't take him even if you can.' Based on the song "Jolene" by Dolly Parton. What will you do when a woman threatens to steal the love of your life and ruin your family? Marriage. Family. Betrayal. Infidelity. Loyalty. And most of all, love. NILEY! NickXMiley
1. Prologue (Calm Before The Storm)

**A/N: Forgive me for any grammatical mistakes. I've been reading fanfiction for years now, but it's the first time I've ever written one. Feel free to PM me or better yet, leave a review if you have any questions about the plot. Reviews are always welcomed and very much appreciated :-)**

**Disclaimer Alert: This disclaimer will serve as my only disclaimer for the whole story. **_**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**_**. The characters, songs, etc. belong to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

**PROLOUGE**

'_We were young and times were easy'_

My godmother Dolly always used to tell me to "_cherish every moment, because you don't know how precious something is until you lose it_." Back then, I couldn't quite comprehend what she means so I would just nod and send her a bright smile. But now that I'm all grown up, I've come to realized how important that advice is. Have you ever had one of those moments where you just stop and think? And I mean _think._ Think about the past, the present, the future. Think about the things that changed, and when did these changes occur. Some things changed for the better, some for the worse. But I guess that's just life. We just have to cherish every moment and not worry about the future.

My thoughts were disrupted when I heard a voice called out "Mommy!"

Turning around with a big smile on my face, I opened my arms just in time to scoop my little boy in my arms.

"Mommy, mommy look what I made for school today." He said, after giving me a peck on the cheeks. He proudly showed me a red and green Christmas card, and my eyes twinkled in delight. "I made it in class awhile ago, and Teacher Jenny told me that I did a good work. Look, I even got 3 stars for it!" he continued babbling on, and a sense of motherly pride engulfed me.

"I'm so proud of you baby" I told him honestly, giving him a kiss on his forehead.

My dear Sebastian. He recently turned 5 just last month, and he's in pre-school. With his brown curly hair, to his tall nose, and down to his rose colored lips, Sebastian was the exact mirror image of his dad, except for his sky blue eyes. He got that from me. Not only did he look like his father, but he acted like him too. Even at such a young age, I could already see that my son is a quiet and reserved child. He only lets his guard down with the people he's entirely familiar with: namely me, his father, and our families.

I heard the door open and smiled at Sebastian's nanny, Mary. She was a kindhearted middle-aged woman with a big smile permanently glued to her face but an even bigger heart.

"Hey Mary," I greeted her.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Gray" she greeted back politely in return.

I looked at my son again and ruffled his curly hair. "Now go up to your room and clean up. Since you're such a good boy... I'm cooking your favorite food for dinner, and maybe I'll even let you have an extra scoop of ice cream for dessert if you don't give Mary a hard time helping you take a bath. Sounds a deal, yeah?" I asked him, while bending down to be on his eye level.

He nodded his head and eagerly went up the stairs to his own room. Mary was about to follow him when I stopped her. "Hey Mary, holidays are fast approaching," I told her, glancing outside the window and noticing that snow had already started falling. "And I think it'll be good for you to take a break." I told her, giving her a small smile "Sebby's last day of school for the year was today right?" I asked her and she nodded at me in return. "So that settles it then. Just help Sebby take a bath and you may go straight home after. Also, you won't need to return for the following days. Go enjoy the holidays and take care of your own kids." I told her softly.

"Thank you so much Ms. Miley!" she said, sincere gratitude etched on her face.

"No problem." I replied, and Mary went upstairs to follow Sebastian to his room.

'_Now, time to prepare dinner.'_

* * *

I heard the front door open just as I finished grilling the steak.

"Hey babe, I'm home." I heard my husband's melodic voice echo throughout the house. Immediately a smile appeared on my face. A moment later and I felt his sturdy arms encircled my waist and his chin rest on my shoulder.

"What're you cooking? Smells lovely" he said. I turned my face towards his direction and he planted a kiss on my mouth. I sighed contently.

"Eww!" Sebastian said from the doorway, complete with a blanching sound effect.

Nick unwounded his arms around me and turned to Sebastian instead. "There's my big boy!" he called out fondly, walking up to Sebastian and ruffling his hair. "How was school?" he asked, planting a soft kiss on Sebastian's forehead.

"Today was our last day, and I won't have to go to school until Jan_ary_" Nick and I chuckled the same time on how our little boy pronounced 'January'.

"Why don't you tell daddy about your stars?" I encouraged Sebastian.

"I drew a card and Teacher Jenny told me I did a good job. Look, she even gave me 3 stars!" Sebastian related the story again, this time proudly pointing at his card that was already pinned in the refrigerator doors. Nick walked up in front of the ref and looked at the card with shining eyes. I smiled at the sight.

"You did a good job Sebby" and I smiled even wider if that was possible when Nick said Sebastian's name.

"Dinner's about to finished, so better hurry up mister." I said, looking directly at my husband.

He smiled sheepishly and bolted out the kitchen.

* * *

30 minutes later and I have finished setting the table. I could hear Nick and Sebastian's laughter coming from the living room. _'No doubt watching cartoons again. Sometimes I wonder who the kid is.' _

"Dinner's ready." And not a second later did they come to the dining room. We took our respective seats around the table.

We all entwined our hands together as a family and bowed our heads.

"Dear God, thank you for the foods on our table. But most of all, thank you for the blessing of a loving family. May you continue to bless us with peace and happiness." Nick kept the prayer short and sweet.

"Amen." We all said together.

At that moment, I couldn't have said an even more sincere prayer. I really am thankful for having a complete and loving family. For having a caring and thoughtful husband, and for having a sweet and intelligent child of my own.

But something at the back of my mind always told me that it wasn't gonna last. That happiness like this won't last forever. But alas, I didn't listen to it and kept that voice buried deep inside my brain.

If only I had known that that voice was right.

If only I had listened.

If only I didn't choose to remain naïve.

After all, didn't they say that it was always calm before the storm?

* * *

**A/N: And there you have it folks, my very first fanfiction. Don't hesitate to review :-) xo **


	2. Handshakes and Hugs

**A/N: Sorry for the late update everyone. Glad that some people actually took the time to review my story. Much love. xo**

* * *

Born and raised in Nashville, Tennessee, I'm a country girl at heart. My dad was some sort of country star back home, so even back then I had a small inkling of what was living in fame like. It was only when my parents got divorced and I was left in my mom's custody did I start to abandon my country roots behind.

I was 12 when they got divorced.

The jury decided that me, my older sister Brandi, and my older brother Trace was to be under my mom's custody; While my younger sister Noah and younger brother Braison was to be under my dad's care. We moved to New Jersey while daddy and my younger siblings stayed behind in Nashville. At first we were exchanging visits back and forth, but then those visits started to slowly diminish over time. We would go to Nashville to visit daddy and Noah and Braise once 3 months or so, sometimes we would even visit them more. In return, they would visit us some other time they were free. But then those visits got fewer and fewer, with longer breaks in between. I was 17 when I last saw my dad and two younger siblings.

That was 8 years ago.

'_I will never let my own children experience that kind of heartache.'_

It may sound absurd to some, but undergoing through that divorce was still the most painful experience for me. Not only because it shattered my family, but because it caused me to lose my innocence. To make me realize that some people don't just have happy endings.

My mom moved back to New Jersey, back to her hometown. It was there that she bumped into her childhood sweetheart, Brett Evans. Brett was a nice guy; with a muscular body, year-round tan skin, and scruffy facial hair, he reminded me too much of dad. I told mom that once and let me tell you, it definitely didn't end well. They had a go at their relationship once again and hit it off. Brett's family was a big shot in the tractor business, so when he moved to New York to focus on the family business, he took mom and the rest of our family with him. Mom apparently had a knack for managing artists, so she has now become a Hollywood agent managing many up-and-coming artists.

New York was a beautiful place; I loved every exhilarating moment I spent in this city. But it never truly became home for me; well, at least not until I met Nick.

Moving to New York and suddenly being a Hollywood agent's daughter, Trace and Brandi seized the opportunity and launched their own careers. Trace was now the guitarist and vocalist of an Indie-Pop band and Brandi has now launched her own fashion line. Instead of going down that route, I chose to pursue going to college. I decided to study at NYU, where I studied Literature.

Being the only one who wasn't relatively busy with a career, it then became my responsibility to accompany my mom in various social gatherings. I went with her on charity events, concerts, gigs, etc. But there was one particular charity event that I won't ever forget.

It was June 11.

It was a benefit concert for the Elizabeth Glaser Pediatric AIDS Foundation. It was hosted by the Gray Records, and all artists signed under their label had to perform in the benefit concert. I was minding my own business when out of nowhere an old friend of mine, Danielle, approached me. I recognized the guy she was holding hands with as Kevin Gray, the oldest son of the CEO of Gray Records and her current beau.

"Hey Miles," she greeted me with a bright smile.

"Dani!" I replied "It's always a pleasure to see you." I told her honestly. I gave her a hug and she warmly hugged me back in return.

"I don't think you've met my boyfriend yet." She said, "Kevin, this is Miley. She's the daughter of Tish." Danielle introduced me. She looked back at me and said, "Miles, this is Kevin. My date."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you" I told him, flashing him a smile. I held out my hand and he shook it. "The pleasure's all mine." He replied with a grin.

We've had small talk for a few minutes when Kevin's phone rang.

"Excuse me ladies, I have to take this." He excused politely. He stepped a few steps away from us and answered his phone. The phone call took only a minute or so.

"Sorry ladies, but I have to take care of some business." He explained politely. "Babe, I'll see you later okay?" he asked Danielle. She just gave him a peck on his cheeks. "And Miley, it's such a pleasure to meet you. You really are as enchanting as they say." He said. I just laughed and he went off.

"So what are we gonna do now? Your boyfriend just left." I teased Dani.

"Shut up." She muttered, but there was a smile on her face. She looked around the room and she seemed to have spotted a familiar face in the crowd when her whole face lit up. She suddenly grabbed my wrist and dragged me off to the middle of the concert, where a huge poster was hung up.

"Nick!" she exclaimed in a loud voice. I looked at the direction she was staring at and saw that she was headed to a toy ball with dark, curly, brown hair. He was tall and lean, about 5'11 with defined muscles, but not overly so. His back was facing us so I couldn't really see his face.

That was when it happened.

He turned around and our eyes connected.

Suddenly, I was lost in deep, dark, brown chocolate. And I couldn't for the life of me turn away.

Beautifully arch eyebrows, a strong jaw, a straight nose, naturally pink bow-shaped lips, and those eyes. My oh my those eyes.

I was shaken from my daydreaming when I realized that we were standing right in front him, and he had a smile plastered on his beautiful face.

"Hi, I'm Nick Gray." He introduced himself, giving me a smile exposing his pearly white teeth.

"I'm Miley Stewart," I replied. I looked at the hand he was sticking out and gave him a smirk, "And I don't do handshakes, I do hugs." I didn't know what possessed me to say that during that time, but I did and that was it.

I gave him a hug and I felt his strong sturdy arms encircle my waist.

From that moment on I knew that it was the beginning of something amazing.

* * *

**A/N: hey guys! Don't know if you'd all really like this chapter. It seems kinda broing for me so sorry for that. But really, this is an essential one. I needed you guys to know a bit of Miley's story, and also how she met Nick. Couldn't really leave that to the imagination could we? Please let me know what you think. The next chapter would be more interesting, I promise :-) So please leave a review. xo**


End file.
